


Talking and Nakedness Part 2

by LizaCameron



Series: Talking and Nakedness Series [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Transition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaCameron/pseuds/LizaCameron
Summary: Josh and Donna get down to the actual talking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"We've reached our cruising altitude of 37,000 feet and the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign, so you're free to get up and move around the cabin. However, when you're in your seat, please keep your seatbelt securely fastened. Our first feature film will be entitled ‘Dukes of Hazzard.’ Headsets are in the seat pocket in front of you. Dinner service in the main cabin… "

"Did she just say ‘Dukes of Hazzard’?" Josh turned to Donna.

"She did."

"What kind of third-world airline is this? Can't they get anything newer than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That has to be 20 years old! I remember that show when I was in college."

"Exactly, you remember watching the TV show. This is the movie, which is recent. I remember seeing the previews for it on Showbiz Tonight."

"Why does CNN even waste their energy on entertainment news?" Josh asked with mild annoyance aimed at the broadcaster.

"Because some people-"

"Aren't monomaniacal," he interrupted with a sigh. "I get it." 

"That's not what I was going to say." She laid her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Oh… what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say… that some people are voyeurs who like to hear about the pretty, whiny people that make gawd awful movies, and those whom they sleep with. Simple as that."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye before stifling a grin and saying matter-of-factly, "You're one of those people." 

"Yes, I am."

"That's not what you were going to say."

She watched him for a minute and then shook her head with mock sadness. "No, it wasn't."

"You said that for me."

"I did." She chuckled. "But now I'm more interested in knowing why you and your future Ivy League diplomas were watching a show like Dukes of Hazzard when you were in college. I watched it, but even at 7 years old, I knew it was bad."

At that comment, he brought one hand to his heart and balked. "7 years old? You're killing me here, Donna."

She smirked, but kissed him on the cheek by way of apologizing for the egregious age-difference reference. And then looked at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

Josh sighed. "As I remember, it had car chases and a hot girl. However, I wouldn't necessarily say I watched it. I was a little busy, you know, achieving academic excellence at Harvard while being a man about campus. But I've seen it."

"Well, it's your lucky day; you can revisit your horny youth."

"I'm much hornier now," he quipped.

She wagged her eyebrows at him. "Lucky me." Turning, she reached for her bag and brought it to her lap. Sounding well-pleased with herself, she announced, "Speaking of, I have a present for you."

"For me?" Josh asked, suddenly sounding a bit eager and quite young.

"Yes." She pulled out a smaller shopping bag and handed it to him. 

He glanced down at it and then over at her. "You got me a present?"

"I did."

"Something that has to do with me being horny?" He sounded excited. Too excited.

"Just open it," she commanded with mock annoyance.

"When did you have time to get me a present?"

"Ten minutes of power-shopping before I got to your place."

"You were ten minutes late getting to my place."

"Now you know why."

He looked to the bag and then to her again. "But I didn't get you anything."

Her lips tugged upwards as she shot him an incredulous look. "This trip is kind of a big something."

He brightened. "That's right! That is a big something. A really big-"

Rolling her eyes, she interrupted him before he could really get his ego rolling. "Just open it."

Gingerly, he reached into the bag and pulled the contents out. A red string bikini fell into his lap. He stared at it for a few seconds and then the corner of his mouth curled.

"A bikini, you got me a bikini?" Smirking at her, eyes dancing, he held the top against his chest. "I love it; however did you know my size?"

She snorted softly and grabbed the garment away from him. "Stop it. That's for me. Keep digging."

He looked from the skimpy garment in her hands to her eyes again. He felt his pulse elevate just thinking of her in that. "You're going to wear that?"

"Yes."

"In public?"

"I thought you said you wanted to ogle me in a bikini?"

"Oh, I do, I do. That will work. That… is a really good bikini," he finished as he reached into the bag again. This time out came a pair of men's swim trunks. They were two-toned gray, light and dark, with a red stripe up each side.

"Swimsuit for me?"

"Yes," she replied as she studied him uneasily. "Are they alright? Dignified enough for you?"

"Yeah, they're perfect… thank you." It was his turn to lean over and kiss her on the cheek. He held them up to examine them closer. "This is great. I couldn't find any to pack."

"I figured as much."

"At least, not any that Sam would give me approval to wear. I had an old pair, but Sam didn't think I could pick up women in them."

Donna knew it was ridiculous, but for some reason that comment stung. She was quiet a moment before asking, "Sam was giving you tips on how to pick up women?"

Without hesitation, Josh replied, "That was before I told him about us."

"So you told him?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yeah… is that okay?"

Internally, Donna felt veritable relief. Knowing that he was okay with telling people seemed like a big step, at least for them. "Of course. I'm glad Sam knows. Though people are probably going to put two and two together when we're both gone at the same time, anyway."

"Right." Josh bobbed his head.

"I told Helen," Donna blurted.

"Yeah?" Josh asked with keen interest.

"She wasn't very surprised."

"Really? I thought we were so stealthy."

"Apparently, not so much," Donna replied dryly.

"So, if Sam and Helen know…"

"Everyone knows," Donna finished for him. 

"Yeah," he agreed, and they both sat staring straight ahead for a moment.

A second later, Donna turned abruptly towards him. "Do you think they're all talking about us?"

He thought about it a minute before waving her off. "Nah, they're not interested in gossiping about us."

"Right, they've got better things to do." Donna nodded in agreement, knowing that was probably not even remotely true.

He glanced over and was suddenly struck by how happy he was that she was there with him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was saying, "Aren't we supposed to…"

"What?" she asked brightly.

"Talk," he replied carefully. "Aren't we supposed to do some talking of our own? I promised you talking tonight."

Her lips curled into an irrepressible smile. He was telling people and offering to talk. Everything would be okay. "Yes, you did. That was very sweet. But we're not talking right now."

"Why? Do you really want to watch some Hollywood abomination that badly?"

"No. We're not going to talk now, because you need to sleep."

"Sleep?" He said it as if he didn't understand the concept.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Well, soon."

"How am I supposed to sleep?"

"Has it really been that long since you've done it?" She sighed theatrically and reached back into her carry-on again, this time pulling out a fancy travel neck pillow.

"Where did you get that?"

"Remember when we were getting in line to board and I said, go ahead and find our seats and I'll be right there?"

"Yes, you went to buy a book."

"And I also got you this pillow."

"Why?"

"So you could sleep on the plane. You always jerk your neck. This will help with that."

That gave him pause, but it also warmed his heart. "You know that I jerk my neck?"

She cocked her head at him before replying, "I've spent time on a plane with you before."

"That you have." He looked at her and his eyes danced. "That was very thoughtful of you, but I can't sleep on planes, so we might as well talk."

"If your head isn't jerking, you'll be able to sleep," she said matter-of-factly. 

"How do you figure that?"

"Because usually when you're jerking, I'll wedge a pillow between your head and your neck and you'll drift off for at least a few minutes."

In awe, he watched her. It was one of those things that he'd had no idea she'd done. Except when he thought about it he knew it was true. If his heart was warm before, it now bordered on melting.

Blushing slightly at his expression, Donna continued. "We'll have plenty of time to talk on the island, but you're exhausted. You haven't had any decent sleep in weeks and I need you fully rested for this vacation."

"So you'll tell me when it's time to talk?" Josh watched as she grabbed an airline blanket off of the empty chair next to her. Before he knew it, she had it over his legs, the pillow around his neck, and his seat reclined.

Once she'd finished, she smiled happily at him and pulled out her book. "Yes, I'll tell you when."

"Okay…" he replied, suddenly feeling very sleepy indeed. Maybe it was the jet engines that were lulling him with their dull roar. Or maybe it was the fact that he was suffering from exhaustion, and had been letting go of the adrenaline and beginning to relax since the moment she'd agreed to join him on the trip. Or maybe it was her mere presence, offering absolute comfort beside him. Whatever it was, he was fast asleep within the half hour. He missed the movie and even dinner service. Lasagna, by the way. 

***

"It's time," Donna whispered as she began shaking his shoulder.

"It's time?" Josh asked groggily as he entered more into the waking state.

"Yes."

Josh opened his eyes and found Donna leaning over him, watching him intently. "Time for what?"

"Talking."

"Oh…" With vigorous movement, he tried to rub the sleep from his face with one hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

He blinked several times and then refocused on her. She didn't answer, but was giving him a look. The look.

"Oh, you mean _the_ talking?"

"Yes."

"Right… okay, you want to do it now?" He questioned, still trying to clear the sleep from his mind.

"Yes."

"It's early."

"It's 7:45. Last night was our second night in the hotel, and today will be our third day here. We've gotten acclimated. We've been to the ocean, and we've had umbrella drinks by the pool, and we've had a couple of great meals. Not to mention lots of fun activities…" she blushed slightly. "Here in the hotel room, but now, before we go any further, it's time."

"Okay." Josh swallowed hard. It was time. The talk. He felt his anxiety level, which had bottomed out in the last two days, start to tick upwards. "Go ahead."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Go ahead?" Donna asked a bit huffily.

"Yeah, sure, I'm listening."

"You're listening? I am not giving a book report this morning."

"Really, 'cause that book you were reading on the plane had an Oprah Book Club seal, so seems like it's ripe for a report."

She sat up in bed and glared down at him. Trouble with that was that she was naked, so now her breasts were uncovered. Which was fine with Josh. Extra fine. Super fine. He had no problem with that whatsoever. Donna's problem with that was that it was hard to 'talk' to someone when they were staring at your nipples. 

"Okay, maybe I was hasty." Donna quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

"Wait, Donna, where are you going? I want to talk. Seriously, don't go. Where are you going?" Josh watched her head to the bathroom. As the door closed, he called, "Donna?"

A minute later she re-emerged, now wearing her underwear and a tank top. She scooped up a pair of boxers and a T-shirt from where Josh had haphazardly discarded them the night before. Or maybe that had been where she'd thrown them after tearing them from his body. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. If he caught her smiling, he would use that to his advantage; he would use it to distract her. She would not be distracted this morning.

"Talking and nakedness just don't go together." Tossing the boxers and T-shirt at him, she expanded, "We can't have this talk while naked. It's too distracting. You need to focus."

"But I like naked. Or more specifically, I like you naked. Very naked. As for me, I'll wear whatever turns you on."

"Whatever?" One eyebrow rose in question as she climbed back into the bed. Now she was carrying two bottles of water that they'd purchased the night before. "What if I told you I'm turned on by you in a tutu and high-hee-"

"Donna." Josh pressed his fingers to her mouth in order to silence her. "I beg you not to give me that image."

"Heels," Donna finished with a mischievous smile, despite his hand over her mouth.

"That's it. Now you must be punished." He lunged at her playfully and pulled her onto his lap. Before she knew what had hit her, his hands were everywhere, tickling her, and she was squealing and laughing uncontrollably. Since she was still holding onto the bottles of water, she was utterly defenseless for the first few seconds of the attack. Finally, she dropped the water and tried to grab at his hands in order to still them. When that failed miserably, she tried fruitless to crawl away. He didn't allow that either, hugging her to him with one arm and tickling her with the other. 

"Josh… Josh… JOSH!" She panted through her giggles, trying to get him to stop.

"I like it when you say my name like that," he whispered huskily into her ear from behind.

So Donna did the only thing she could do to get his attention. She wiggled on his lap until she could maneuver to the side, and then grabbed his crotch.

Instantly, Josh's hands fell away and he squeaked.

Donna moved all the way off of his lap, but didn't let go of her bargaining chip. Still breathless, she eyed him suspiciously. "If I let go, can we call a truce?"

With an impish gleam in his eyes, Josh returned, "Are you sure you want to let go? I kinda like what you're doing down there. If you squeeze-"

"Josh…" Letting go with a groan, she swatted his arm. "Seriously, we have to talk."

"And I told you, I'm listening."

"See, no," Donna replied firmly. "This isn't going to be me talking and you listening. This is going to be a conversation where we both communicate and figure out what we're doing."

Resigned that the time was finally here, Josh ran his hands through his hair roughly. "Okay, okay. Can I have my water first?"

Donna rolled her eyes at his stalling.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I did," she answered as she found the discarded bottles of water in the bed sheets. "You're stalling."

"I'm not stalling," Josh huffed with mock indignation before opening his bottle and taking a swig of water. "I'll have you know, tickling you is thirsty work." 

"Okay, you're not stalling. You're thirsty."

"Thank you." Josh leaned over to set the water on his bedside table. When he turned back over, he found that Donna had settled back on the bed. Lying on her side, facing him, her head propped on her elbow. She looked serious. And serious about talking. Damn, she was cute when she wanted to talk about their relationship. Her cheeks and nose were slightly red from the two days they'd already been there. No amount of sunscreen-rubbing could completely protect her skin, and he'd tried. He'd been all about the reapplying. Any excuse to get his hands on her. 

"You do remember that I was the one who wanted to talk on the plane?" he began.

"I do."

"And I'm the one who called you from California and broached the subject of talking?"

"That rings a bell."

"And I'm the one who tried to communicate on Election Day after the first time we had sex."

"That's a little fuzzy."

He looked at her pointedly.

"Okay, okay, yes, you did try a little on Election Day. Or should I say, Election morning. What's your point?" 

"My point is that you're acting like I'd rather gnaw my arm off than have this conversation with you. And I just wanted it stated for the record that that's not true and I have made some effort, no matter how small."

"Are you saying that tickling me just then was an effort at sincere communication?"

He grinned wolfishly at her. "No, that was a sincere effort to get you to squirm around on my lap."

She scowled playfully at him, but finally admitted, "Okay, okay, some of the stalling in having this talk has come from my side." 

"Why?" He asked with rapt attention.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I'm afraid of what you're going to say." It was one of the most honest things she'd ever said to him, and suddenly she felt raw and exposed. Almost unconsciously, she gathered the sheets and bunched them in front of her.

The nervousness Josh saw in her made his heart melt. He didn't want her to be nervous, but somehow, knowing about her insecurities dispelled some of his own. Gave him a sort of courage. He leaned over and kissed her softly before sitting back. Josh wedged a pillow between the headboard and his neck and reclined on his side.

From his new position, just a foot away, he watched her. Her hair was a bit messy from sleeping and then the tickling, but Josh thought it was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Waves of emotion hit his gut and he knew this was one of those moments. Those once-in-a-lifetime moments that you remember forever and turn out to be the most important in your life. He knew it was important and that he really didn't want to mess it up.

"Donna…" He reached over and ran the back of one finger down her cheek. "I like you."

Donna froze. He liked her? What in the hell was that? Fear flooded through her. He was going to tell her he liked her, cared about her, but nothing more. This was a casual thing. A casual sex-in-Hawaii thing. She tried not to show any emotion, but she must not have been able to hide it.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"You like me? Is that…" Donna swallowed hard. "Are you trying to let me down easy?"

"What?" Josh's brow crinkled as he studied her.

"Because if that's what you're doing, maybe I was right that morning in your apartment and we don't ever need to talk."

"No!" He cried instantly. "No, please, Donna, hear me out," Josh implored, trying not to panic. He really didn't want to screw this up, but it seemed he was already headed that direction.

He took a deep breath and met her eye. "You once told me that I like everybody. I don't. We both know that's true. In the past I haven't been good at relationships. But as I look back it strikes me, even before I met you, I don't think I liked any of those women very much. I think I liked the idea of them and I liked some things about them and I liked competing with them and the… physical nature of things, and I wanted to like them, but when it came right down to it, I just didn't like them very much." He emphasized the last sentiment by speaking each word clearly.

"But I like you, Donna. I like pretty much everything about you. I like your heart. You have the kindest heart. And I think just knowing you, you've given me a kinder heart."

Donna's eyes were already glassy and things were fluttering against her chest at the way he was looking at her and the tone of his voice. The words were nice, too. "You have a good heart, Josh."

Josh glanced down and then met her eye again. "I hope so; at least, I better, if I hope to ever deserve someone as good as you. But I'm not sure it was as kind as it could have been. You've made me kinder. I like how you care about people. I like the reasons you're in public service. I like that you genuinely want to help people and make a difference. I like that you still get teary when you hear a sad story. I like that when a bird is pecking on a window driving us crazy, the thing you're most concerned about is whether or not it's going to hurt its beak. I really like that you care about things like that. I don't know if I've ever told you that, but I do."

A tear escaped out of the corner of Donna's eye and Josh quickly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. When he let his hand fall away, he found hers and squeezed. 

"I like how good you are at being a friend. You're loyal and true and anyone who can honestly call you a friend is a very lucky person. But mostly I like that you have been the best friend I've ever had." His voice caught in his throat and he paused and cleared it before continuing. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest, but he ignored it. "I'm not sure I would call us best friends, because I've not always been as good a friend to you, as you've been to me…. but you're my best friend."

Donna swallowed hard and this time swiped at her cheek with the sheet. "Don't say that… we've both…" she breathed hard again. “No matter, you're my best friend, Josh."

"I'm really glad to hear that." He actually sighed with relief before his lip quirked. "Because with my sparkling personality and sunny disposition there's a whole office full of people who are vying for the position, but I don't think they are up to snuff."

She choked on a laugh and in retaliation poked him in the stomach.

He watched her for a second before continuing. "I like your mind. I like that it never stops working. I liked how much you wanted to learn when you started working for me. How you soaked everything up like a sponge. I liked that you let me teach you things. And I like that you teach me things. Even if it seemed like I was annoyed, I really liked all the inane trivia and facts you used to spout." 

At that Donna laughed again, this time softly. "They aren't inane, they're interesting."

Josh's eyes were smiling as he continued. "See, I like that you think they're interesting, even thought they really aren't." At the pout she gave him, he amended with a chuckle, "Okay, some of them might be interesting. Not all, but some. I like that you remember everything you've ever read or heard." 

"I don't remember everything." Her voice was a bit rough from all the emotion caught in her throat.

He just looked at her questioningly, before she relented, "Okay, I remember everything, but so do you."

"Not like you. I like all the wacky things you do. I wasn't lying that Thanksgiving… those stories made me like you. All the stories. Every crazy, insane thing you've ever-"

He paused when he saw her eyes narrowing at him. "Well, I like them, all of them. Especially the first wacky, insane thing you pulled, back in New Hampshire."

"It wasn't wacky or insane, it was… forward."

"Ballsy," Josh offered.

"Impulsive."

Josh chuckled. "Well, thank God you did that. Thank God you made me recognize you that day. Because I liked the 24-year-old girl that came into my office and hired herself. Really, really liked her. And I really, really like the self-possessed, self-confident woman you are today.

"Even…" He stopped now and his heart kicked it up another notch. He slid his hand under hers and laced their fingers together. "I want you to know that even when I didn't particularly like what you were doing or who you were working for, I still liked you. Even when I told myself I was mad at you and I wanted to find a way to not like you, I couldn't help it. There you were on national TV, fighting with a chicken, and I sat there watching you, grinning like an idiot. Liking you with all my heart."

Josh held his breath as he watched her reaction. She blinked and fought off the emotion that threatened; it had been the lowest point of their relationship. She'd thought he'd hated her, and at times she'd wanted to hate him, but she never could. She said the only thing that came to mind. "I wasn't fighting with a chicken."

"You were."

"Maybe, but it was your fault."

"Maybe, but that's just another reason I liked it so much. Because maybe I inspired you. Because, Donna, you inspire me. And I like that you inspire me. Since you came into my life you've inspired me to be better and to make this country better. Not only with the things you say, but with the things you don't say. When I needed inspiration most, it seems you would walk into my office and say something off the cuff, something without artifice, but it would do the trick and suddenly we had a new liberal Chief Justice."

"I knew you put my parents' cats on the Supreme Court!" She whispered triumphantly.

"Maybe." But he smiled at her to let her know it was true. "Because when you're around, it just comes naturally. Everything's easier. And when you're not around… well, it's hard, too hard. But even you leaving inspired me." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe to my greatest achievement."

"What… what are you talking about?" She asked breathlessly.

His eyes drilled through hers. "If you had stayed, I probably would have stayed. I probably never would have gone to Matt Santos and we wouldn’t be here right now. You were the impetus, the thing that propelled me to action. Because as soon as you left, I found that without you, the White House held very little appeal." 

Josh took a deep breath; this was going to be the hard part. The part he didn't want to get into, but knew he had to. He looked down to their linked hands; he rubbed small circles on the back of hers with his thumb. "Oh, Donna, I liked it when you were my assistant. I admit it. I really liked it. I liked how organized and dedicated and responsible you were. I liked that I could trust you with anything, including my life. I liked that you made my office run better and my life run better and we made a bigger difference because of that. Because of you. I liked late nights working together. But mostly I liked the way you took care of me. You did such a good job of taking care of me that I let it go on way too long. I think I fooled myself into thinking that you were fine in that job, because I wanted you there so very badly." 

"Josh…" she whispered, not currently having the voice to say anything else. Josh glanced from their linked hands back to her face, and once again found her eyelids brimming with tears. 

"I was mad at you when you left." Donna opened her mouth to possibly offer a defense-- she wasn't sure-- but Josh kept talking, so slowly she closed her mouth and just listened. "I told myself I wasn't mad that you left the job, because people leave jobs every day. I justified that I was mad at the way you'd done it. Which I can now admit was incredibly hypocritical, since I put off meeting with you. Then I told myself I was mad that you were working for Russell. Wasting yourself on such an unworthy candidate, someone who didn't deserve you. But the truth was that I was mad at myself. Because I was the one who didn't deserve you. Russell and Will, they saw the potential in you and let you blossom professionally in a way that I'm ashamed to say, I probably never would have." 

She watched him intently, but she still didn't say anything. As much as she'd told herself that this wasn't part of the talk they needed to have, that it was all water under the bridge, suddenly what he was saying seemed to be of primary import. 

"You were good, working for Russell. You were too good. And then I used it against you. When you came to ask for a job, I… I… believe me… at the time, I really thought I couldn't hire you because of the work you'd done for Russell. But I know now that I was also punishing you… for being too good, for being so good without me. I was punishing myself for not letting you reach your potential. I was a jackass." He looked at her sheepishly. "We do stupid things when we're hurt and feeling rejected and… I just… thank God for Lou. I'm sorry that I didn't hire you, but in hindsight I think its better that she was the one who hired you, anyway. You got that job because you were the best person and it had nothing to do with me. No ulterior motives or favors or colored judgment. Still, I'm sorry that I was a jackass. I'm so sorry that I was so selfish and was content with you working for me all those years. I knew you had potential, I promise you I wasn't consciously stifling it, but I justified it thinking about how much you were learning and that it was the White House and I told myself that you liked your job as much as I liked you doing the job and I crushed my doubt by giving you more and more to do. But it wasn't enough, and I'm sorry."

She sniffed and then once again blotted her eye with the sheet. "I did like the job. I want you to know that for a very long time I liked being in the job as much as you liked having me in the job."

He grimaced sheepishly and then pain flashed across his eyes. "Those seven months that we were apart, were some of the hardest of my life. Even harder then after Rosslyn, because then I had you." 

"Oh, Josh." Donna sniffed again, but this time she leaned all the way forward so she could rest her forehead against his. With her free hand she cupped his cheek and whispered, "Those months were really hard for me, too. I'm sorry that I left like that."

Josh started to shake his head and tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't have it. "Please, Josh, let me say this." She leaned back again slightly so she could see his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you when I left. I was a little… messed up for awhile after Gaza. I was angry. And I directed a lot of that anger and frustration towards you. But that was about me, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, but I did, because you were closest and we always hurt the ones we…" Instead of finishing, she smiled sweetly at him, although he appeared blurry because her eyes were still swimming with tears.

"I want you to know that I did learn a lot from you. I learned everything from you. If I had worked for anybody else there is no way that I'd be remotely qualified to be Mrs. Santos' Chief of Staff."

"You are." He stated it firmly and proudly.

"The crazy thing is that I know that. I really think I can do it. And that has everything to do with you and the years that I spent, how did you put it… sponging up everything you had to say. I want you to know that I don't regret those years. Because I was with you, learning from you, spending time with you… and there was no place I'd rather have been." She smiled shyly before amending, "Except maybe here." She motioned to their proximity in bed and Josh laughed softly. "That's something that a few weeks ago I wouldn't have been able to admit, but it's true. I stayed in that job because of my personal feelings for you, Josh, and I left partly because of those same feelings. For the same reason I can't work for you now, I had to leave then." 

She shook her head and then leaning forward, she quickly pressed her lips to his. When she drew back, she ran her free hand up the bare part of his arm and once again met his eye. "I guess what I'm saying is I like you, too." 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, they were kissing. This time it was Josh who couldn't live another moment without kissing her. The kiss was soft and imbued with emotion. It spoke of love and devotion and of the deepest connection possible between two people. 

Gently pulling his lips from hers, Josh drew back reluctantly. He still had things to say after all. "I'm glad you like me, but I didn't finish telling you what I liked about you."

"You didn't? You mentioned an awful lot of things…" she teased lightly, squeezing his bicep. 

"I know, but there's still more."

"More talking?" Donna asked incredulously. She'd expected that getting him to open up was going to be hard. So far she hadn't had to do anything. Except wake him up and demand that they talk. Oh and flash her breasts. The naked breasts had really helped her cause. But still.

"Yes, more talking. Hang on." 

"Where are you going?" Donna asked as Josh leaned back and found his khakis from the night before. He shoved his hand in the front pocket of one side, quickly extracted what he came for, dropped the pants back to the floor and rolled back to face her. 

"What did you just do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I like that you're impatient and curious. Did I mention that?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I do."

He opened up a piece of paper that had been carefully folded.

"What's that?"

"Pretty much everything I just said to you, written down."

Donna was flabbergasted. "What? What are you talking about? When did you write that stuff down?"

"I didn't sleep the whole way here," he explained.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, while you were sleeping, I… uh…" He flushed. "Thought about what I wanted to say to you when we talked."

"And you wrote it all down."

"Yes." He swallowed hard once.

"You made talking points for our talk?" He looked nervous for a minute, before she smiled cheekily at him, "Can I have it?"

His chest tightened anxiously; that paper carried all his thoughts and feelings about her. "I don't know… it's kind of sappy."

"Jooosh," she entreated. "It would mean everything to me."

There was no way he could deny that. "You can have it when I'm done."

"'Kay." Donna couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Josh scanned down the sheet of paper.

He was mumbling to himself as he skimmed over what he'd written, looking for things he'd missed. Suddenly and triumphantly he announced, "Beautiful! How could I forget beautiful? I like that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I like the way that you blush when I say that." Now he wagged his brow at her. "And I like the way you're breasts blush when I look at them."

"My breasts don't blush." But at the moment she was pretty sure every part of her was blushing.

"They really do. I like making love to you. I like waking up next to you. I like how peaceful you look when you sleep and I like the way that when you let me hold you, you fit against me perfectly. I really like that much better than when I'm not holding you and you hog the covers."

"I don’t hog the covers!" 

"You do," he charged without skipping a beat in his speech. "But mostly I like that you could take everything I've just said to you, and substitute the word love, and it would still all be true."

As the words tumbled over her, Donna was lost in a rush of emotion. She'd planned for this talk to be clinical, factual, about making concrete decisions. She'd never imagined she'd ever hear him say all the things he'd just said, particularly the last one. 

They were kissing again, but this time their mouths worked against one another with intensity and passion and need. Josh pulled her closer, his hands tangling in her hair, as Donna clutched him, trying to be as near as possible. 

Grudgingly, after a short while Josh finally pulled back, knowing he had to finish what he’d started. He met her eye.

"I love you, Donna. And I really like being in love with you."

"I love you, Josh." Her voice was choked with emotion, but she didn't stop. "And I like being in love with you, too."

That brought a smile, complete with dimples and true joy, to his face. For a long moment they were silent as they just looked into one another's eyes. Then he smirked. "I knew it. You have been after me for years."

"What?" She jerked her head upwards.

"Seriously, how long have you wanted me? The beginning?"

It took a moment for Donna to get her bearings, but she did. She smarted, "You've wanted me longer." 

"True." Josh smiled at her, earnestly now. "I don't know how long I've been in love with you, but I suspect it started pretty much the moment I met you. You know I was not in the practice of hiring random people who walked in off the street and pretended to already work for me."

"You weren't?"

He shook his head. "There was something about you. I knew that something important was happening, even if I didn't know that 'that something' was meeting who would become the most important person in my life."

"Josh." He'd taken her from banter to breathless in a matter of heartbeats.

"And I don't just mean now. You've been that person for as long as I can remember. And I want you to continue being that person for the rest of our lives." He opened his palm and revealed the second item that he'd earlier retrieved from his pants pocket.

"A ring?" She couldn't breathe, so the word came out in a gravelly tone.

"You were looking at it last night."

"I remember."

"I spent five whole dollars on it."

"Big spender," she teased, but she also fiercely swiped at her eyes.

"When we get back to Washington, I want to buy you a diamond, whatever diamond you want. But for now, this is still a ring."

"A ring?" Donna was suddenly having an out-of-body experience. Fifteen minutes ago she'd thought he was letting her down easy, and now he was talking about rings.

"I can do it right when we get back home. Flowers, candy…"

"Flowers and candy?"

"Whatever guys are supposed to do when they plan moments like these. But we're on this trip and we're having the talk about our future. And I wrote the thing. And I want you to know that I'm absolutely serious about that future. The last few days before we came here, a bunch of different people mentioned to me in passing that I have no life, not even a trace of one… you included."

Donna felt the air woosh out of her. In a good way. He wanted a future. Her eyes drifted to his hand where he held the ring. A ring. He was talking about rings and a future. With her. With the anticipation of all the talking, she'd never expected this. 

Josh hooked the finger of one hand under her chin and brought her gaze back to his. "That was a wake-up call. Mostly because I'm not sure I even realized I didn't have a life. I want a life, Donna. I want a life with you. I want to come home to the place where we live together and talk about our days. I want to make love to you at night and in the morning and wherever else you'll let me. I want to hold your hand as we sit on the couch watching CNN or a movie. I want to be there for all your professional triumphs, and if you want children, I want to be the father of those children. I know we both have highly demanding jobs, but if we stick together, we can do this. I will make you my number one priority. This ring might be a cheap piece of carved… what is it… some sort of stone or shell… I don't know. But I was thinking it could be a symbol of the future. We could think of it as a pre-engagement, promise-type ring."

Donna was dizzy. She hadn't expected this, any of this. "You're pre-asking me to promise to become engaged to you?"

He thought about that for a minute. It sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"No, screw it." Josh sat up in the bed and looked down at her with intense, blazing eyes. His heart was beating out of his chest and his throat was suddenly as parched as the desert. He took her left hand in his. His shaking hands. There was no way to mask that. 

"Donnatella Moss, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. Part of her was in the moment, looking into Josh's eyes; the other part was floating overhead, enjoying an out-of-body experience. Watching it happen to someone else. But she was looking into Josh's eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with honesty and love. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. What else was there? She replied simply, "Yes."

"Yes?" His eyes went wide as a tidal wave of relief and shock hit him. He'd just asked her to marry him. It wasn't exactly what he'd planned, but it was wonderful.

"Joshua Lyman… I love you and I will marry you."

Suddenly, they were kissing again. And then the kissing escalated. And before they knew what was happening, they were naked and the talking had ceased.

***

Josh held her, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. He was pretty sure he would never get tired of it. Which was a good thing since he'd just committed to doing it for the rest of his life.

Donna was staring at the cheap piece of carved—stone or shell—that was on her finger. She loved it. It was beautiful. Perfect. She was engaged. An engaged woman. A woman who would soon be married. A woman who would have a wedding. And that's when reality set in.

Quickly, she turned in his arms, a look of panic prevalent in her eyes. "But when?"

"When what?" He asked with a smile as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"How… when are we ever going to find the time?"

"Well… I've done some thinking."

"More thinking?"

"Yes. Without work to think about, I've had mental time to kill."

"Right, go ahead." She had one hand on his bare chest, unconsciously enjoying the feel of his skin under her touch.

"If you don't mind something simple and a short engagement…"

"I don't," she replied quickly.

"There is a period of time between now and Inauguration when pretty much the entire country shuts down."

"When is that?"

"A festive time, when gentiles dress up as elves and try to climb down chimneys."

"Christmas?" Donna perked up.

"I've spent many a year trying to work on that day and in the days leading up to and following it-- and it doesn't really happen. No business gets done. And with my new priorities, that's one of the things that will change. If no business is getting done, then I'm not going to be working just for the sake of working."

"A Christmas wedding?" Donna’s mind was whirling. A Christmas wedding.

"I was thinking that we could take a few days. Do something small. Your parents and whatever extended family you wanted could come, and my… well, my mom would be there. Maybe we could find a bed and breakfast on Chesapeake Bay that could accommodate a small wedding party. Or we could even do it in Wisconsin if you wanted." 

"Josh…." She felt the heat rise behind her eyes once again. He was so full of surprises today.

"Is that a yes?"

Gulping, she nodded wildly, so he continued. "We might even be able to take a honeymoon weekend over New Year. No business gets done then, either."

"You thought of all this all by yourself?"

"Yes," he said proudly.

"You've done a lot of thinking in the last few days…"

"I have."

"And writing and planning," she added softly as she gazed down at her finger with the five-dollar shell-carved ring on it. "It's perfect. Christmas is perfect."

"You like the ring?" he asked as he watched her admire the bauble.

"I love it. It's also perfect and I'm going to cherish it forever."

"Well…" Josh smirked. "If you like it that mu-"

She interrupted him with a bit of put-on, yet wide-eyed innocence. "We're still going diamond shopping in DC, aren't we?" 

He laughed internally. "Of course we are."

And at that, he determined that the second round of talking was over and pulled her back on top of him to commence with the second round of nakedness.


End file.
